coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Duprey
Louise Duprey (26 April 1957-Feb 2000) was an English actress who played Amy Nelson in Coronation Street in 1993. Pre Corrie Career Born on the 26th April 1957 in Liverpool. In 1976, Louise had a daughter Marcelle Duprey who also, like her mother would take up acting later in life. Louise's earliest TV role was in the sitcom Bread in 1989. She had roles in September Song in 1993, shortly before joining Coronation Street. Corrie 1993 In early 1993, Louise joined the cast of Coronation Street as Amy Nelson. Louise also had recently filmed an episode of sitcom One Foot In The Grave to be shown several months away, at Christmas 1993. Due to the popularity of Coronation Street, Louise found it hard dealing with sudden fame playing a character in the show. Originally it was intended for her character Amy to marry Andy, and for Amy to be a long term character, but Louise had a nervous breakdown during filming of the wedding. She had locked herself in her dressing room and was sent home by Granada doctors. A few days later, she decided not to come back to Corrie. So the bosses had to hastily rewrite scripts, and they bought in a young actress called Melanie Brown to play Amy in 1 scene where Andy and Amy postponed their wedding but remained together for the time being but Amy would then head to Trinidad for a 2 week holiday. Melanie's back was to the camera in a darkened room, so as not to give the game away that Amy was being played by a stand in actress. Melanie Brown would later gain worldwide fame as one member of the pop band The Spice Girls. Due to Louise Duprey deciding not to return to the show, in episodes aired in November 1993, it was said that her character Amy had met up with the father of her son Dominic and decided to stay in Trinidad. Amy's mother returned to England alone to tell Andy that Amy had finished with him. Andy was devastated but soon moved on with his life. After Corrie Louise gave up acting after leaving Corrie in September 1993 and moved back to Liverpool. She became a recluse. However, as she had filmed a guest role in the Christmas special of One Foot In The Grave several months before it was transmitted, her last TV appearance was as Lisa in One Foot In The Algarve on the 26th December 1993. From late 1993 to her 2000 death, Louise lived in a converted 1930s built detached house in Mossley Hill, Liverpool. Louise was found dead in her house in Liverpool in February 2000 aged 42, of a suspected drug overdose. Her death date is unknown as it is suspected her body was not discovered for days, or weeks. The police were alerted when they were told that concerned neighbours could see through her front door window and could see piles of mail behind her front door. Refs https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louise_Duprey https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1004271/ Category:Actors Category:Coronation Street cast members Category:Deceased Coronation Street actors